Dango, dango daikazoku
by TheAkumaofSakuras
Summary: The little Ur Fullbuster want her Dad to sing for her


"Ur, please, stop moving so much! I need to dry your hair properly or you'll catch a cold!"

It was bedtime at the Fullbuster's household and Gray was helping his daughter getting ready for bed. He had to take care of her by himself, since Juvia had gone for a 3 days mission.

"But Dad, I hate the hairdryer! Let me go!" screamed the child. "Of course not, raindrop. I told you I don't want you to catch a cold" replied Gray patiently. Ur, as many 4 year old kids, loved taking long and hot bath, but hated when it come to dry he hair; she was that kind of girl that couldn't stand sitting on a chair for more than 5 minutes and loved running and playing around. That's why, when her dad kept drying her hair, she pouted. Despite this situation, she wanted that torture to end asap, so she finally stopped moving so much.

"There, done! Ready to sleep!" exclaimed Gray while taking her up and going to Juvia and his bedroom. That was the routine: everytime one of Ur's parents went for a mission it was for the little girl a chance to sleep in the "Big Bed". Even though that, Ur just couldn't fall asleep, so she whispered:" Dad, I don't wanna sleep! I wanna fight bad people just like you and mum!". Gray couldn't help start laughing and, once he calm down. He answered:" Well then, let's see if you can fight the "Tickle Monster!" and suddenly he started tickling his daughter, making her cry for the laughter. Once ha stopped she was exhaust. "C'mon raindrop, it's bedtime and you need to sleep". Ur obediently took her cat plush and tucked under the sheets. When Gray though that she was already sleeping, the kid asked sweetly: "Dad can you sing me Mama's song?" The ice mage rolled his eyes but couldn't say no:" Ok, but just one time. It's late and you really need to sleep!" said Gray chuckling. It was very well known how much Ur loved Juvia's song, since the water mage had been singing it to the kid from the day she found out she was pregnant. Juvia couldn't remember a lot of her parents, but that song was one of the few memories she still had of them, as a proof of their love for her. Ur hugged tightly her cat plush as her father started singing:

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazouku

Yancha na Yaki Dango Yasashii an dango…"

As Gray watched fondly his daughter falling asleep, he thought about what he had done to deserve such a beautiful life: Juvia and Ur were the best things that could ever happen to him and he would have done anything to protect them. They were his treasure.

When he finished singing Ur was completely asleep. He kissed her forehead wishing her goodnight and went to sleep too.

BONUS

The following day Gray woke up early to make breakfast. While he was cooking some pancakes, he heared the raise of keys opening the door: Juvia was home. He switched off the fire and went to the entrance, were Juvia was putting down the bag. "Well, look who finally decided to come back" said Gray with his arms crossed on his chest, smiling; Juvia suddenly rose her gaze up and screamed happily:" Gray-sama! Juvia misses you so much!" said the water mage jumping in her husband's arms.

"I misses you too Juvs" said hugging her back and giving her a welcome kiss. After that, they went to the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes. Do you want some? I bet you are pretty hungry."

"You bet! Juvia's s starving" said the woman chuckling.

"So how was the mission?" asked the ice mage while filling a plate with pancake.

"It was good. Juvia and Gajeel managed to take down the monster without destroying the city!"

"Wow it amaze me the the metalhead can restrain himself"

"Gray-sama you have no right to talk! Gajeel has always been a good mage who can contain himself if he wants. Not like someone who I know" said the water mage winking at him.

"Hey! I haven't destroyed a city in the latest. Furthermore if cities are destroyed the fault it's of Natsu" said Gray faking offence.

"Yes, yes if you say so" chuckled Juvia. "So how you and Ur have been?" asked curiously while munching a pancake.

"We have been very good. Ur behaved and we have lot of fun. You know, if you want to go to more long mission you don't have to worry"

"Are you perhaps trying to get rid of Juvia? "asked her.

"Actually yes. Ur obviously prefers me and I'm keeping you for your cooking, but I thinks that Ur won't mind eating only pancakes" said Gray teasing her

Juvia gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

" Actually I think that I won't be able to go on missions for some time" said sweetly the water mage.

"Eh? Why? You know that I was just teasing you and…"

"Yeah of course Gray-sama don't worry. It's just that during the mission I didn't feel well and then I discovered something…"

"What? Are you sick? Do you need something?" asked the ice mage visibly worried.

" No I'm not sick darling. I'm just pregnant" said Juvia smiling at him.

"Ah phew, I thought that…. Wait! You are what?"

"Pregnant…2 months" replied her smiling.

Gray watched his wife feeling a warm sensation growing within his chest. He pulled Juvia in his arms hugging her tightly. "I love you" he whispered peppering kisses all over her face.

Author's note

I love Gray and Juvia ( is one of my OTPs ) and I've loved Clannad, and I really wanted to try writing something like these. Since Gray and Juvia's voices actors are the same of Tomoya and Nagisa from Clannad, I always had the headcannon of them singing "Dango Daikazoku" to their children. Hope the little Bonus wasn't too much, but I really couldn't help writing it xD.

This is my first fanfiction and I hope you've like it. English it's not my first language, so I deeply apologized for any mistakes. If you want or have some advice to give me please go ahead, I will very happy ^w^!

Many thanks for reading it :D!

Bye bye

-TheAkumaofSakuras


End file.
